


Reality

by OverexcitedSoul



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, I just needed to get this outta my head so it’s not great, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverexcitedSoul/pseuds/OverexcitedSoul
Summary: Transitioning from being an AI to having a body is hard. Having to hide your struggles is even harder. Sometimes you need someone to ground you:-Fuck it. Super quick 2am unbeta’d drabble. Enjoy
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Reality

“Rhys.”

He was sitting in their shared office when he heard Jack’s voice come through the speakers on his computer. His co-CEO never bothered with the courtesy of calling, but at least he wasn’t directly connecting to his Echoeye when he wanted to talk anymore. 

“What is it Jack? I’m a little busy.” Rhys signed off on more mindless paperwork, things that Jack had decided too boring to deal with.

There was a moment of quiet, before Jack spoke up in a low tone, “Can you come home?”

This gave Rhys pause. “Are you okay?” No jokes or nicknames was always a bad sign. 

“Course, of course. I’m Handsome Jack. I’m always okay. Just,” His voice wavered in a way only Rhys was privileged to hear, “come home, please.”

That was all the prompting Rhys needed before he was shutting off his computer and practically racing to their shared penthouse. They’d moved in together quickly after Jack got his body back. Being apart felt wrong. Sharing a headspace for so long can do that.

He couldn’t care less about who saw him power walking through Helios’ halls. People knew by now not to question him anyway. Jack needed him, that was the only thing that mattered. They were the only ones that mattered.

His long legs brought him home in record time and he carefully opened the door, then made sure it locked behind him. The turrets would decimate anyone who came close but he knew every little bit helped with his co-CEO’s paranoias.

“Jack?” Rhys called out softly, making his way through the penthouse. No sign of the man, no response. He made his way to their bedroom. 

There, in the dark, sat Handsome Jack. On the edge of the bed he stared down at his hands. They were shaking. His eyes were wide. They looked lost, different from the usual fire and storms they contained. There were fresh blood stains on his clothes. Jack noticed him then, watching carefully and silently.

Rhys slowly made his way towards the man, careful to make all his movements clear. He placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing slight circles into the flesh. “I’m here.”

“They saw it.” Jack clenched his fists, blunt nails digging into his palms. 

Rhys offered no judgement, just quiet comfort. Waiting for his partner to continue.

“This,” Jack hissed through his teeth, “pathetic weakness. Bunch of insignificant little workers who don’t even deserve to lick the ground I walk on they _saw it._ ”

“Want me to take care of them?” Rhys asked, though he suspected he didn’t need to.

“Killed them. All of them.” Jack gestured to his blood stained outfit. “Pumpkin, we sure that there’s nothing wrong with this body?”

Rhys only hummed in response, they’d been through this before.

Jack opened and closed his fists a few times. “Right, right.” He sighed, “I... lost myself. It’s like everything I’m feeling, is happening to someone else. Like some kind of feedback lag. Or like, well, when I was dead. The hell is wrong with me Rhysie? I shouldn’t be this damn weak!”

He seethed, visible restraint on his face. Rhys knew he was trying to hold back, refusing to take it out on him.

Rhys pulled his partner closer, wrapping his cybernetic arm around him. He ran his other hand through the man’s hair and received a satisfied groan in return.

“I’m Handsome Jack. I’ve made it back where I belong, with my company and a super sweet new body. Not to mention my co-CEO with legs for days.” He let himself sink into the warm embrace. “But why does it feel so unreal? That it’s just going to disappear?”

“You’re real Jack. I’m real. We made it.” Rhys ran his fingers through his hair again, then moved down his face. Stroking his cheek. Coming to rest on his lips, slightly chapped from his time on Pandora. The points of contact he knew would help calm Jack down. “Do you trust me?” 

Jack’s breath hitched before he answered, “More than anything else.”

Rhys smiled, peppering little kisses to the back of Jack’s neck. “Good. Cause you aren’t going anywhere without me. You can bet on that reality.”

It was Jack’s turn to grin, and he pulled the both of them down onto the bed. “Is that a challenge cupcake?”

Rhys laughed as he let himself fall. “No, it’s a threat.” He curled up next to his partner, arms wrapped around his torso, a leg draped over him as well. Jack was still shaking slightly, and Rhys hugged him tighter.

They fell asleep like that, just enjoying the touch, the warmth of each other. That no matter what, they had each other. And that’s all that ever mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you couldn’t tell Jack is having problems with dissociation. I just needed to slap something cute down, so Rhys comforting him seemed like a fun idea
> 
> -
> 
> I’m just sick of writing drafts and never posting them, you know? So figured I’d post something without caring, to try and get over my anxiety.


End file.
